


That's not a phone.

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Cunnilingus, M/M, Movie Theater Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sketchy Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, this is just porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Lance had a part-time job at the movie theater. During his job, he liked ogling at a frequent flyer named Shiro. But he never expected to catch him doing the unthinkable while watching a movie.And no. It didn't involve a phone.





	That's not a phone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote porn that truly had no plot. And of course, this highlights some of my kinks.
> 
> This was birthed in the Shance Support Squad, so special thanks to the fellow squicks on there!

_A job was a job. Lance_ took this gig at the local movie theater as a side job in the summer. It didn’t offer many hours. His town wasn’t exactly overpopulated, so there wasn’t much to offer when it came to entertainment. This theater was very small, with only four theater rooms for people to indulge in.

All in all, he did enjoy the job. He was well liked in the community, and he liked to tease the different couples that came in even though he _knew_ what they were about to do once finding their seats in one of the dark rooms. Probably the worst part of his job was cleaning up the mess afterwards. There was plenty of that going o, after all.

He’d take what he could get with this job, regardless. There wasn’t much he could do while he didn’t have his degree yet.

The one major upside was the eye candy that regularly frequented the cinema.

His name was Shiro. He was several years older than him and graduated high school while Lance was still a freshman. But he was a local man and he always was around town. Well, with what they could do around here, that was. He did a lot of handy work, so everyone enjoyed his company. He was well liked and also very, _very_ attractive.

He was here that night, alone this time and dressed casually. Lance’s heart was fluttering, and he did his best to keep calm, even though he was immediately drawn to his eyes. How soft and warm his eyes were…

He could even forgive him for the one time he’d said, _“One for The Emoji Movie,’_ only because he said it as a joke.

“One for _Venom.”_

Lance barely noticed that he started talking, and he quickly got out of his distracted thoughts. “Didn’t you see that movie already?” he teased with a grin. He saw that movie five times.

Shiro shrugged with a grin. “What can I say? They deserve my money.”

He chuckled as they made the purchase. “Great. Well, I hope you enjoy it again.”

“Will do.” He grinned and walked off.

It was a slow night. Lance’s post at the ticket booth was taken by one of the new hires after she came in for her shift. So Lance’s job was now to do routine checks of the different rooms. With it being a small town, there were bound to be some unwanted surprises that he dared not to name. He did a brief walkthrough. Most of the rooms were empty, with the reels playing but no one watching them.

He did have to tell one person to put their phone away in one of them, though. He was trying to record the movie on his shoddy camera, so he put an end to that once noticed.

The last room to check was Theater Four, where _Venom_ was playing. He’d always wanted to see the movie himself, but where was he going to find the time for that? Truth be told, he wanted to linger in here while management didn’t notice that he was gone for so long.

He stepped inside quietly, so he wouldn’t ruin the immersion. It was a weeknight, and the room was pretty empty. Even with a big hit like _Venom,_ the room would be empty. But what made him stand rigid was hearing heavy breathing coming from the back row.

This was his worst nightmare. He’d been fortunate enough not to catch anyone jerking off or fucking in the theaters, but there were always stories. There were always examples given by other coworkers. There had been news on these types of things. But never in all his life did he expect to catch someone in the act. He was afraid to turn his head, but he was obligated to do so. He turned on a flashlight.

_…Shiro?_

He was going right at it, with no shame. His shirt was still on, but his pants were pulled down just enough to take his dick out. He could hear the faint slaps of his fist before he could see just _what_ he was jerking.

And what made the color drain from his face was when Shiro looked up. Shameless.

Would he be doing this if there were other people in here?

“It seems I have a… a thing for this movie.”

How could he be so casual?! While Lance was immediately thinking of what he needed to say to get him out of the theater, he was speechless. Did he not care that this was indecent exposure? Well… now, that he thought about it, Lance started to not really care either.

“You… y-you a monster fucker?” he teased. Or at least, he tried to. His voice cracked. Damn.

Shiro blushed. His hand had been on the base of his dick since he’d gotten caught, but not he was letting go, and… _oh._

Lance never had gotten so hard so fast.

“Let’s just say I have a big crush on Tom Hardy. But yes.”

He chuckled. This should _not_ be endearing in the _slightest._

“Y-you gotta, uh… put that away.” Lance cleared his throat and tried not to look at it. It wasn’t a phone, it was a fucking _dick!_ “You can’t do that here.”

Shiro did start to comply. At first. But Lance was still _looking_ at it. He wasn’t even trying to hide it at that point. Shiro seemed to notice that as well, and he watched him with a grin.

“I’ll be good, Lance,” he started.

He diverted his eyes for a moment. “I won’t tell.”

He was kidding himself. So long as he didn’t report it, no one was ever going to find out. No one was actually going to check on them.

“Have you ever seen the movie?” he asked.

Lance gulped and shook his head. This was the craziest thing he’d ever done.

Shiro chuckled. “Well, if you face me, you won’t be spoiled too much.”

_Fuck._

Lance walked over and took his vest off first. He’d be dead if he got his uniform all dirty. He felt so nervous, and he stood before Shiro in an attempt to put himself on display. He was shaking from nerves.

“Don’t be scared,” he crooned teasingly and pulled him closer onto his lap. Lance never thought in all his wildest dreams that Shiro would ever want to do this with him! He felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. He draped an arm around his neck and took a shaky breath. Shiro grinned, most of his features blocked by Lance’s shadow as he was pulled in for a kiss.

His heart pounded, his pulse radiating in his ears while he gave in to the kiss. He held on best he could, unable to do anything with himself. It wasn’t like he was inexperienced. He’d never done anything in a public place before!

As Shiro deepened the kiss, Lance was losing his resolve very quickly, taken away by a swipe of Shiro’s tongue against the roof of his mouth.

He was breathless when they pulled away. Shiro was already unbuttoning Lance’s pants, and he tried to stay calm. Who would ever be calm in his situation? He kept looking at the exit doors out of fear that someone would walk in on them. What if his manager walked in? He was so anxious.

“This shirt part of your uniform?” Shiro tugged on the hem of it, looking up at him.

Lance gulped as he nodded. He quickly realized that while Shiro was mostly clothed, if he wanted to keep this interaction discreet he had to be completely naked. Maybe he didn’t _have_ to, but in that moment he really wanted to.

They unbuttoned the shirt together, since both of them were starting to get shaky. Shiro seemed to have done this completely on a whim, not planning on it actually following through at all. But in that moment, they were both wanting this far more than Lance had anticipated, and getting caught was the last thing on his mind. When his shirt was taken off, he started to grow worrisome that Shiro would be deterred by the sight of his small but prominent chest underneath his binder.

Shiro had the complete opposite reaction.

His eyes widened as he immediately felt his mouth on his bare chest, teeth and tongue teasing one of his nipples. He clung to his body tightly and felt like he was risking everything while trying to muffle his pleasured gasps.

He held his hair tightly and felt Shiro’s teeth pull, making him whine. “S-Shiro…”

He went rigid when Shiro suddenly picked him up. He was quickly turned so he was now sitting in Shiro’s seat, with the latter quickly dropping to his knees and yanking the rest of his clothes off. Lance was so vulnerable. The only thing on his mind in that moment was that they were going to get caught. They were going to get caught, but _fuck_ Shiro could see his expressions better at this angle and he had this wide grin on his face while looking between his legs.

Lance inhaled sharply while Shiro dove right in. He held onto his hair again, and he pulled his face closer in a silent attempt for more attention. He felt his lips close around his dick in an instant, sucking on it while moving his hand also to start teasing his hole. Lance hurried to cover his mouth, because there was absolutely _no way_ that he was going to be quiet. He quickly forgot about the fear of getting caught, the anxiety replaced by the insatiable need to be fucked.

He felt Shiro’s humming against his cock much less heard it, his voice drowned out by the action in the film. He breathed heavily through his nose to dissipate his noises, and he had a hard time riding against his face with the arms of the chair holding him back.

Shiro quickly eliminated that problem by bending Lance’s legs back to drape against each arm, and Lance was growing slick with arousal. Shiro took advantage of that by starting to pump his fingers inside him one by one, and Lance was living for it. He was beside himself, desperately trying to keep quiet even with Shiro’s tongue doing wonderful things to his dick.

Heat was quickly coiling in his stomach, and Lance lost his resolve. The only thing he wanted right now was to be fucked. And if Shiro’s large fingers were telling him anything, it was that his cock was going to be larger than he anticipated. That was starting to tip him over.

“F-fuck,” he whimpered, and as much as he was trying to muffle his noises, his moans were starting to get louder and higher in pitch to his chagrin. He was just about to cum when Shiro used this damning opportunity to pull away. “Shiro!”

He chuckled while his fingers teased, holding him open as wide as his prep allowed. “God, you’re perfect…”

“S-Shiro, if you don’t fuck me, I’ll tell,” he whined without a real bite, hands moving down to spread himself out further. “P-please.”

“Fuck,” he groaned and stood up, gathering Lance in his arms. Back resting against the seat, Lance felt so vulnerable like this. Shiro managed to grab a condom from his string, and Lance shouldn’t be so surprised that he carried those around. He didn’t let that thought stick around for long. The size of his girth was making his mouth water.

He slicked himself up, already aligned and pressing the tip in. Lance’s eyes were wide. He’d had sex before, but he’d never taken a dick this big in his life.

He was _not_ going to stay quiet.

“Y-you okay?” Shiro checked in with a wobble to his voice. He looked like he was struggling to hold back, and Lance almost didn’t want him to.

He nodded briskly. “I-it’s so much,” he gasped. “I’ll be too loud.”

Shiro grinned. “That’s a risk we’ll have to take, then.”

With each inch he was moving in with Lance’s body relaxing, the two of them were both slipping fast. Lance had both hands over his mouth, and Shiro wrapped his legs high above his waist. The angle was _too much._

Shiro couldn’t help but groan as he began to thrust. The noises between their legs weren’t subtle in the slightest, with their hips smacking together and Lance sounding so _wet._ Lance’s limbs quivered, and when feeling his thrusts even in his throat, he thought he was going to die. To be honest, that didn’t sound that bad of a way to go.

“Mmm!” His thrusts suddenly got so fast and hard. The rush of it was satisfying, drowning out all coherence as he moved his hands away from his mouth without thinking and just focused on clinging to his back. He clawed at his shoulders, marking him. Shiro’s hands were on his chest, firmly teasing his nipples while also pressing him hard into the seat.

“Ohh my _fucking_ god,” he whined out, unable to rock his hips at this angle. He wouldn’t have to. Shiro fucked him so good that his entire body responded beautifully. “Yes, y-yes…”

Shiro grinned down at him. He was able to keep himself quiet the whole time, but Lance could see in his face and how he moved his hips that he was extremely into it. Lance felt like he was dreaming, but there was no way that he could imagine being this high up on Cloud Nine.

He reached down to rub himself off, but Shiro swatted his hand away, and the way his hips ground up into him was enough to keep him seeing stars.

“F-fuuuck, fuck, fuck, _fUCK!”_ He didn’t mean to shout so loud when Shiro’s hand quickly started rubbing his dick, ramming in hard enough to bruise but fast enough to get him off. “F-fuck!”

Shiro kissed him hard during one of the best orgasms of his life, muffling his sudden cries and moans before he could draw suspicion outside of their bubble. He felt Shiro’s hips stiffen and realized he was cumming as well, his own moans also muffled against their lips.

“Fuck…” He whimpered as their arousal was subsiding. This was the craziest thing he’d ever done, but he was so fucking glad he did it.

Shiro chuckled while they were catching their breaths. “T-that was… wow.”

“Wild?”

_“Wow.”_

If this room was lit, Lance knew Shiro would be able to see how red and flustered he was.

“Are you doing anything later?”

“Not that I know of.” Holy shit, _holy shit!_

“Maybe we could… watch a movie together?”

Lance sat there, stunned to silence. “Shiro. We’re _in_ a movie theater.”

Needless to say, as he listened to Shiro burst out into laughter, Lance was smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://gabriel-the-cryptid.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/PaladinGabe)


End file.
